


gin rummy and canned beans

by indigotortoise



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigotortoise/pseuds/indigotortoise
Summary: Chie Hori and Mirumo Tsukiyama are the designated getaway drivers on Rushima and they spend a week waiting on a boat.





	

They moored the boat at the quay, in a place where it was difficult to see unless one approached from a certain angle. One by one they stepped ashore, stretching their limbs after the long, cramped ride in the tiny vessel Chie had managed to obtain through one of her contacts—she couldn’t fight worth a damn, but she was worth her weight in gold when it came to obtaining information and getaway vehicles.

Mirumo handed out some emergency rations; thin cuts of dried human meat wrapped in plastic, just in case they needed a snack between battles to recover from injuries faster. Amon looked disgusted, but accepted it nonetheless.

“Good luck out there, Shuu-kun,” he said, giving his son a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Tsukiyama smiled confidently and then turned to the rest of the group, making an extravagant sweeping gesture with his arm. “ _Mesdames et Messieurs!_ If there’s anything you’d like to say before we get this started, then speak.”

Nobody said a word and Tsukiyama waved his hand dismissively at the awkward silence. They split into groups; Tsukiyama was going with Irimi and Koma, and Amon and Nishiki had agreed during the boat ride that they were going to stick together for a while and then separate as soon as one of them found the opportunity to go after what they came to the island for.

Mirumo and Chie were to stay on the boat until they returned, or until the 20th of December; anyone who hadn’t come back by then would be presumed dead.

Once the others disappeared out of sight, they stepped back inside the cabin that was only barely big enough for two people to stay in. Chie plopped down on one of the worn leather seats and took out her laptop. Mirumo sat down next to her, watching her play some sort of game about building a civilization while he kept his ears peeled for sounds of activity outside the boat.

Nothing particularly interesting happened that day. Chie did well and managed to conquer the entire world within the game through clever military tactics. When she announced her victory in the evening, Mirumo patted her on the head and raised a glass of (non-alcoholic) blood wine in a toast to her success.

“To Empress Hori,” he said, his tone playful. “Ruler of the planet Earth.”

“Queen Hori, actually. I'm running a kingdom.”

The following day wasn’t particularly interesting either. Mirumo readied his kagune when he heard voices in the distance, but their boat went unnoticed and the voices faded into the distance about an hour later. Chie nibbled on a granola bar and picked up a card deck that was stashed in the back of the cabin.

Six consecutive losses later, she was convinced that Mirumo cheated at gin rummy.

On the third day, they decided to go for a quick walk to the other end of the quay and back when Mirumo deemed it safe enough to leave the boat, because staying in that cabin for too long wasn’t good and Chie hated sitting still. This almost ended badly when two ghouls from Aogiri attacked them, but Mirumo cut them both in half with a single slash of his kagune, picked her up under his arm and hurried back to their hiding place.

They spent the fourth day talking about historical figures and speculated whether or not they actually were ghouls. They both agreed that Elizabeth Báthory definitely was a ghoul, but were divided on Jonathan Swift.

The fifth day was the worst. At least a dozen doves were fighting ghouls by the quay and Chie and Mirumo both had to stay as quiet as possible for almost seven hours, trying their hardest not to make any sort of noise that would draw attention to them. They both tensed up when they heard footsteps dangerously close to the boat, but luckily for them it turned out to be a lone investigator who was bleeding profusely and then collapsed in the water, staining it red with blood as they died.

The sixth day was another uninteresting one. Chie opened a can of beans for lunch and listened to Mirumo talk about how cute his darling Shuu was as a young child. Apparently, he used to hate his kagune when he was six because the koukaku was heavy and difficult to wield properly and he wanted a bikaku like one of the servants. It was Matsumae who managed to change his opinion on it, when she awed him with hers. 

...Thinking about Matsumae made her a little sad. They had never been particularly close, but it didn’t sit right with her, not having her or the rest of the servants around anymore.

She even missed Karren.

On the seventh day, Chie was getting worried. None of the others had returned yet. She had no idea what they were up to, or if they were alive. But there was nothing she could do but to wait there and hope they would leave with a full boat the next day. Mirumo was troubled about it too, and he even considered leaving Chie by herself to go look for his son.

She ate the last of the food she had brought with her and closed her eyes, drifting off into uneasy sleep.

When the 20th came, Tsukiyama and the others finally returned; the only one who didn’t come back was Amon.

“They’re here. And...they’ve brought company?”

The trip back to the mainland was going to be absolute hell, she thought as she did a head count and realized just how many people were getting on their tiny getaway boat.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I read the spoilers for chapter 98 and realized that 1. Amon at some point became allied with :re since his allies turned out to be Mirumo and Chie and 2. he must’ve fucking carpooled to the island with the crew and that Chie and Mirumo presumably were hanging out in a getaway boat during the the entire Rushima invasion??
> 
> idk about you but that is the funniest mental image to me.
> 
> feel free to visit my [writing tumblr](http://indigotortoise.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
